Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars - Chapter 21/Transcript
Here's the transcript to Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars - Chapter 21. Transcript ["Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars - Chapter 21"] it fades to the helmet of Captain Fordo in a LAAT, as Fordo picks up and puts it on. And then it shows him and the rest of his Arc Trooper squad mounting up and gearing up, and loading up, and Fordo twirls his blaster in his holster Clone Pilot: Commander, approaching target. Captain Fordo: Begin jamming signals! Clone Pilot: Yes sir! presses a button shows the LAAT outside, and it is customized as it is making beeping sounds to begin jamming separatist signals, and the ship passes the downed Acclamator-class assault ship Captain Fordo: Open doors. LAAT's side doors open, as the Arc Troopers hold onto the handles as the ship passes the graveyard Clone Pilot: Approaching droid perimeter. We are undetected. Captain Fordo: Gun it! Clone Pilot: the throttle down Sir! LAAT goes into full throttle right to the droids, and it even knocks down two Super Battle Droids. Then it opens a little door and bombs come out of it, and once they land on the ground they begin to beep. The Super Battle Droids look at them, and then they turn to their attention to the LAAT and begin firing at it, but the LAAT has already made it to it's destination and fires rockets at the down Acclamator-class assault ship making a hole through it for it's size and it lands, as Fordo and his men hop out Captain Fordo: Three life signs. signals to the right One in the rubble. Arc Trooper: Sir! Captain Fordo: signals to the top Another in the raptors! Arc Trooper: Yes sir! a grappling hook to the top, and is pulled up to it Captain Fordo: Everyone else with me. his two blaster pistols Move out! else follows Fordo, before two Arc Troopers come out with a gatting gun and a pulse cannon. And the LAAT flies up to the hole where it blasted it's way into, and it scopes the Super Battle Droids coming to its way, but it fires its two canons at the droids and fired a few rockets. Then it cuts back to Fordo and his men, who hand signals his men to left and right, and soon they come to the continuing lightsaber duel with Ki-Adi-Mundi and General Grievous. Where Grievous is gaining the upper hand, and knocks Ki-Adi's lightsaber out of his hands and prepares to kill him, but Grievous notices the troopers and so does Ki-Adi, as the troopers all fire on Grievous, but Grievous runs by hiding behind the rubble of the ship as the troops fire everything on Grievous who runs away from the blaster fire, all the way up to the ceiling Ki-Adi Mundi: SHOOT HIM DOWN!!!! SHOOT HIM DOWN!!!!! Arc Troopers fire rockets at Grievous, but he dodges them and he jumps down from the ceiling and he kills four Arc Troopers Captain Fordo: Back up, now! LAAT bursts through the walls, and Grievous turns around and stares at it and the LAAT stares at Grievous. And Grievous crosses his eyes and takes a step back, and the LAAT fires its turrets on Grievous, and he runs away from the blaster shots by making it deep into the rubble and when he comes back out, the LAAT fires its rockets at Grievous before he runs off Captain Fordo: Everyone out! Ki-Adi Mundi: No! We must pursue! Captain Fordo: him back as he speaks General, we can't! The survivors will die! We have no time! hops onboard, and so does Fordo and the Arc Trooper holding the gatling gun and still firing their weapons. And Ki-Adi looks over and gets a shock looking face. And there was Aayla Secura and Shaak Ti, still alive Ki-Adi Mundi: Aayla. down to Shaak Ti and he holds her hand Shaak Ti! Captain Fordo: They're stabilized, sir. They just might make it. Ki-Adi Mundi: And the others? Captain Fordo: They are all dead, sir. it cuts to the body of K'Kruhk, and then Grievous arrives and takes his lightsaber, and places it on his belt. And then the LAAT bursts out of the down Acclamator-class assault ship, and Fordo presses a button which activates the bombs and blows up the droid army and the ship flies away, and then it shows Grievous coming out of the downed ship who watches the LAAT leave General Grievous: Run, Jedi, run. You have only prolonged the inevitable. evilly it fades to black, and it cuts to a young Anakin Skywalker on Dagobah Anakin: Did you hear that, Master Qui-Gon? Qui-Gon: Yes, Anakin. It calls to you. Anakin: The tree? Qui-Gon: Yes. You must enter it, alone. see the entrance of the tree Anakin: I'm... afraid, master. Qui-Gon: down and puts his hand on Anakin's right shoulder Control your fear, you are the chosen one. And you must be tested. Anakin: Wh... what's in there? Qui-Gon: Only what you take with you. looks at Qui-Gon and he walks inside the tree Qui-Gon: Your final test is at hand. Trust in the force. it shows that to was Yoda who was seeing this as a vision while meditating Yoda: Hmm. it sideswipes to the Jedi Council Ki-Adi Mundi: We may have been exhausted, but when was the last time someone stood up to five Jedi, and held his own? This must be dealt with! Mace Windu: I agree. This General Grievous is changing the shape of the war. Gordon: Disgraceful! James: Disgusting! Henry: Despicable! Donald: Well if this keeps up, it's possible we could loose the war! Neville: Are you kidding? We're already loosing the war with that General Grievous running around! Even Piell: Our numbers were dwindling before, and now this! Adi Gallia: Yes. We need more knights. Obi-Wan: I know this will generate debate. But I suggest that in this time of war, we for go the trials, and promote my Padawan Anakin to Jedi Knight. Oppo Rancisis: This is preposterous! We can't step aside out most hallow traditions! Ki-Adi Mundi: In this time of need, why do we hold back the chosen one? Mace Windu: Whether or not he is the chosen one, is still to be determined. Min: Well, Chancellor Palpatine has been requesting this for months now. Mace Windu: Politicians have no force in Jedi manners. Kit Fisto: Well, he is a cunning warrior, and our best pilot. Baby Bop: And he's really handsome! Mina Aino/Sailor Venus: Yeah, especially with those dreamy eyes. Ariel: And he is a nice grown man. Adi Gallia: But he is reckless with his gifts. Obi-Wan: Sometimes in the past, yes. But regardless, Anakin has been through things more difficult than the trials. Surely he pass the trial of skill, when he defeated that dark assassin on the fourth moon of Yavin. And he endure an atrocious trial of the flesh in the hands of Count Dooku. Yoda: Mmmmm. Obi-Wan: And he continued to pass every test of courage, this war has dealt him. Agen Kolar: It would seem he would have but one trial left to face. Shaak Ti: Testing the spirit? Even Piell: Facing the mirror. Oppo Rancisis: And that is what concerns me. To walk the path of the Jedi, one's spirit must be strong. That requires discipline. And he has often disobeyed you, has he not Master Kenobi? Yoda: Did you not disobeyed me from time to time in your youth, Master Rancisis? Raye Hino/Sailor Mars: So what do you think we should do, Master Yoda? Yoda: his eyes and then opens them again as he speaks A just debate this is. But in these days of war, need all the knights we can. An orthodox, Skywalker's career has been. So to will be his trials. Trust in the force, I do. A knight, he shall be. it sideswipes to the city of Coruscant, where the camera pans down and we see Anakin in a busy street crowd and he kooks in the window of a restaurant and a mysterious hooded figure hides in the crowd and Anakin crosses his eyes as we see several alien citizens as Anakin crosses his eyes and he continues to walk forward. But we see the mysterious hooded figure in the crowd, and as Anakin continues to walk forward he then zips to an alley as the mysterious hooded figure walks faster, but Anakin grabs the figure in the alley and activates his lightsaber but the figure's hood unfolds revealing to be Padme! Padme: Anie! widens his eyes in shock and deactivates his lightsaber as he and Padme kiss and they pull back as Anakin puts his hand on her face Anakin: I.... missed you so much. rubs his thumb on her cheek, and Padme puts her hands on his hand and they kiss, but an alien walks pass them and watches them as Anakin pulls Padme aside I'm tired of all this. Our love should not be hidden like it's some kind of more thing! Padme: Anie, you're almost a Jedi knight. And then... Anakin: And then what? Jedi's aren't suppose to be married. Oh, it doesn't matter. Padme: It does matter. We knew it would be like this. Perhaps things can change after the war, but for now the Republic needs you. his head to back to her face And in the shadows of Coruscant, or in any other city, but most importantly in my heart, I will always love you. Anakin: smiles Well, you do look really good in the dark. Padme: Anie. kiss until it was ruined by.... C-3PO: Miss Padme! Miss Padme! looks out Anakin: Oh, no! see C-3PO being hooded too in the crowd 3PO... C-3PO: Miss Padme, Miss Padme! Oh dear, where did she go? Miss Padme! Miss..... gets pulled by the dark alley by Anakin Please don't damage me, I'm only a droid! Anakin: Nobody's going to hurt you, 3PO. C-3PO: Master Anakin? he notices Padme Oh, Miss Padme! Thank goodness you're unharmed! I was so worried! You left without notifying.... Anakin: You look different, 3PO. C-3PO: his hood Oh! It must be this disguise! Padme: No, 3PO. It's your new gold plating. Anakin: Gold plating? C-3PO: Oh, yes! In the service of a senator, one must be resentful. Anakin: Well, let's see it. C-3PO: Here? Now? In the neighborhood? Very well, if you wish. takes off his robe and the camera pans down on his body, as a sexy saxophone begins playing as he speaks Anakin: Impressive. Most impressive. C-3PO: Yes, I rather fancy it myself. a hologram of Obi-Wan shows up Obi-Wan: Young one! The council requires your presence immediately. Anakin: I'll be right there, Master. (hologram turns off) I don't want to go. Padme: You must, Anie. Anakin: I love you. and Padme kiss and then it sideswipes to Anakin arriving at the Jedi Council, where Obi-Wan and our heroes were waiting Toad: Mr. Anakin is here. Obi-Wan: Anakin, you're late. Anakin: and he walks to a window as he unfolds his hood and as Obi-Wan speaks to him Obi-Wan: When the council request you're presence, it is always a great importance. Anakin: If I'm late for another scolding, does it really matter? Obi-Wan: Scolding? You're not a little boy anymore, but as long as you are my student, you will heed my wisdom! Anakin: You're right. I'm not a little boy, and as far as you're wisdom goes, you're no Qui-Gon Jinn! Abby and Marcella: Anakin! opens his eyes widen in shock and drops his mouth as Anakin gets a guilt looking face Anakin: Master, forgive me, I didn't mean.... Obi-Wan: his hood I know. I miss him too. his hand on his left shoulder Not a day goes by that I don't look to his wisdom for guidance. I've done my best to pass his teach to you, and in our time together you've prove to me that you are capable of all he believed you would be. Now we must leave our roles as master and student, it is time we became.... brothers. Anakin: his eyebrow Master? Percy: Wait, Anakin and Obi-Wan as brothers? Isn't that kind of odd? Thomas: I don't know Percy. council door opens Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask: It is time. looks at Obi-Wan and our heroes, then he turns to the room and he walks in, followed by Obi-Wan and the doors closed. And then all of a sudden, the whole room lights up with all the Jedis' lightsabers activated and Anakin smiles and turns to Obi-Wan, who is also smiling. Yoda: Step forward, Padawan. walks up to Yoda, who knees down and bows to him as the Jedi lean their lightsabers down Yoda: Anakin Skywalker. By the right of the council, by the will of the Force, dub thee I do, Jedi. cuts off his Padawan braid Knight of the Republic. stands up in glory as he smiles. Then it fades to C-3PO in Padme's room who presents her Anakin's Padawan braid, and she gasps and puts it in a box, and she closes it and holds onto it, then she looks at the mirror and smiles at R2. And then it sideswipes to R2 meeting Anakin at a launch bay, and Padme appears on his hologram projector and she presents R2 to Anakin as his new astromech droid, and Anakin gasps and he holds her with his robotic hand. And R2 is place in his slot of Anakin's Jedi Interceptor as R2 looks at Anakin, whom Anakin smiles at R2 and they take off and unfold the wings to fight in the Clone Wars and it cuts to black. And the episode ends with the Lucasfilm logo followed by the Cartoon Network logo Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars Category:Thomas' Adventures Series